No engañes al corazón
by Nikna
Summary: Por un pequeño error, Harry, Ron y Hermione se ven envueltos en una situación que los llevará a descubrir sentimientos ocultos y verdades que pueden dañar a más de alguno de ellos, poniendo a prueba la verdadera amistad.


Es mi primer fanfic, es obviamente de mi pareja favorita, HP/HR. Basado en el séptimo libro, con modificaciones que me hubiera gustado que ocurrieran, pero como la historia no me pertenece, ya que es de JK Rowlin y yo solo utilizo sus personajes sin fines de lucro, solo para compartir este intento de relato con ustedes. Espero que les guste y si es así, dejen algún review, se acepta todo tipo de criticas, siempre que sean constructivas y no ofensivas.

* * *

CAPITULO I

**AMARGA SOLEDAD**

Era una noche calurosa en Privet Drive, el aire se sentía tibio al respirar, recostado sobre la cama se encontraba un chico de cabello rebelde y azabache quien estaba despierto mirando el techo de su habitación como tratando de encontrar en él algún rostro conocido que pudiera hablar con el y darle las respuestas a tantas interrogantes que casi ya no lo dejaban dormir y no solo esta noche eran varias ya las q no podía conciliar el sueño y asi en su soledad imaginaba las voces de sus amigos dándole su apoyo y tratando de orientarlo sobre las posibles respuestas que el necesitaba oír. Su rostro denotaba un gran cansancio una expresión de tristeza que no habia conseguido cambiar desde aquel dia en Hogwards aquel devastador dia que lo habia hecho tan infeliz: la muerte de Dumbledore su guía, su mentor, su protector y gran amigo aun no lograba asimilar su muerte parecía como un mal sueño del que deseaba tanto despertar su tristeza lo tenia sumido en una gran depresión y se preguntaba una y otra vez porque las personas que mas estimaba y necesitaba le eran arrebatadas. Su vida no habia sido facil necesitaba sentir un momento de calma y paz en su corazon pero el era Harry Potter el elegido para terminar con la maldad que queria dominar y acabar con la paz y felicidad del mundo Mágico tenia esa gran responsabilidad debía ser fuerte y aceptar ese destino que el no pidió. Como deseaba tan solo ser un chico mas y disfrutar su adolescencia pero ahora ya no habia marcha atrás todo habia comenzado y debía luchar hasta el final se lo debía a aquellas personas que creían en él y que se habían sacrificado por defender sus ideales pero no queria seguir sufriendo la perdida de mas seres queridos no sabia si seria capaz de soportarlo y por ello habia decidido seguir su camino solo, alejar de el a sus mejores amigos y a la chica que aun sin entender habia comenzado a querer hacia poco tiempo.

Estaba sumido en todos aquellos pensamientos tanto rato que no se habia dado cuenta de que ya habia amanecido y ya los primeros rayos de sol comenzaban a asomarse cuando un fuerte ruido lo saco de su trance y pudo ver como una pequeña lechuza que había entrado por la ventana a gran velocidad salía de entre medio de sus ropas que estaban sobre el baúl en medio de la habitación, ésta se habia estrellado con el baúl por la gran velocidad con la que habia entrado y allí estaba.. era Pig, la lechuza de Ron . Harry se levanto rápidamente y tomo el mensaje que habia caido al suelo acaricio la cabeza de la pequeña ave para asegurarse que estaba bien esta ululo en agradecimiento. Al ver el sobre pudo darse cuenta que no era la letra de Ron sino la de Hermione por lo que pensó que estaban juntos en la Madriguera enseguida recordó el matrimonio de Fleur y Billi y la invitación que ambos le habían hecho llegar a este recuerdo llego instantáneamente la imagen de Ginny y sintió una descarga en todo su cuerpo deseaba tanto verla pero temía por ella trato de alejar su recuerdo por que este mas lo angustiaba y sin pensarlo mas abrió el sobre para leer su contenido..

Harry:

Estoy muy preocupada por ti no has respondido a nuestras cartas, en realidad a mis cartas ya que dudo que Ron te haya escrito por lo ocupado que esta ayudando a sus padres con los arreglos para la boda de Billi y Fleur por cierto ya te enviaron la invitación espero que la hayas recibido es la próxima semana. Yo llegue hoy a la Madriguera también estoy ayudando a la sra. Weasley y a Ginny con los preparativos no sabes como te hemos extrañado me imagino q en especial Ginny aunque no me comenta nada se que sufre por tu ausencia. Harry por que no contestas necesito saber que estas bien ya pronto es tu cumpleaños y sabes todo lo que significa tu mayoría de edad y temo por ti espero tu pronta respuesta y por supuesto te esperamos aquí contesta por favor .

Hermione

Harry suspiro al terminar de leer la carta como deseaba que Hermione estuviese ahí a su lado para poder hablarle de su muchas dudas y temores pero no podía no quería involucrarla mas en sus asuntos ya ella lo habia ayudado mucho y se habia arriesgado tantas veces por él al igual que Ron, no ya no debía seguir apoyándose en ellos era tiempo de asumir su destino el solo para no perder a nadie mas no lo soportaría Hermione y Ron eran las personas mas importantes en su vida las personas mas cercanas a su corazon con las que habia compartido tantas aventuras y los que lo habían apoyado siempre no queria que sufrieran por su culpa y no queria tan solo pensar que pasaría si perdía a alguno de ellos era mejor alejarse ya lo habia decidido pero no se atrevía a decirles nada conociendo a su mejor amiga esta no lo aceptaría así que era mejor no comentarle nada y esperar cumplir su mayoría de edad asistir a la boda de Billi y Fleur compartir con todos en la Madriguera y luego tomar su camino solo en busca de los Horcruxs faltantes destruirlos y acabar con Voldemor aunque eso lo llevara a arriesgar su vida tenia que cumplir con su destino y devolver la tranquilidad al mundo mágico se lo debía a todos los que dieron su vida por ese ideal sus padres, su padrino, y su mas reciente perdida Dumbledore . Doblo la carta y la dejo sobre la mesita de noche junto al un pequeño cuadro donde sonreían alegres y abrazados los tres pequeños amigos: Hermione Ron y él , miro a la pequeña lechuza que ululaba esperando la respuesta la tomo entre sus manos y la dejo en la ventana

__debes volver , no hay respuesta __la lechuza siguió ululando y agitando sus alas pero no se iba.

__ he dicho que te vayas__pero no se marchaba

__vamos debes regresar__pero la pequeña lechuza dio un salto sobre la mesita de noche pasando a votar el pequeño cuadro con la foto del trio el cual se estrello contra el suelo rompiendose el cristal y desprendiendo lejos la fotografia, luego abrio sus alas y comenzo a revolotear dentro del cuarto comenzando a hacer mucho ruido Harry trataba de alcanzarla para que se fuera por la ventana pero esta no se dejaba y a su paso botaba algunas cosas mas que provocaban aun mas ruido. De pronto se escucho la voz de tio Vernon del otro cuarto gritar

__que diablos pasa ahí Potter deja de hacer tanto ruido!!__ Harry se preocupo y dando un salto sobre la cama logro tomar la lechuza en el aire

__ me estas ocasionando muchos problemas__ le dijo __ ya esta bueno de juegos vete de una vez y apretandola un poco para sacarla por la ventana solo pudo dar un fuerte grito puesto que la ave lo mordio en la mano provocando que la volviera a soltar esta cogio con las garras la fotografia que se habia caido al suelo desde la mesita de noche con todo el revuelo que se habia producido y emprendio el vuelo de regreso Harry suspiro con alivio por fin se habia marchado esa revoltosa __pero que estaba pensando Hermione al enviar a esa pequeña y traviesa lechuza ya tendria la opotunidad de reprocharle por todo el desorden que esta habia causado. De pronto la puerta se abrio y la gran silueta de tio Vernon aparecio tenia su cara muy enrojecida y miraba el cuarto del chico como buscando a alguien o algo

__que sucede Potter como tu no puedes dormir tienes que despertarnos a todos y que es lo que paso aquí por que este desorden y ese ruido que hacias __ Harry lo miro y sin saber que contestar solo pudo balbucear algo como

__ya va estoy ordenando mis cosas desde ya

__ a que te refieres muchacho si mas que orden parece todo lo contrario

__ya tendras tiempo de poner todo en su sitio ahora te vas a la cocina y preparas el desayuno

__ esta bien ya voy contesto Harry , no tenia ganas de mantener una discusión tan temprano con su odioso tio__este salio del cuarto dando un fuerte portazo.

Mas tarde en la cocina Harry terminaba de servirle el desayuno a sus tios cuando tia Petunia se dirigio a el de forma despectiva

__hoy saldremos toda la mañana, iremos a cotizar a todas las ventas de automóviles haber si encontramos alguno que se ajuste a lo q necesitamos...__Harry levanto la cabeza mientras terminaba de servir los hotcake y pregunto intrigado

__Sucede algo malo con el vehiculo q ya tienen__Sus tíos se miraron y sonrieron burlonamente

__claro q no chico como se te ocurre esta perfectamente__contesto Tio Vernon

__No es para nosotros es un regalo anticipado que le haremos a Dursley por su graduación lo merece ya que este año seguramente se graduara con honores por lo mucho q se ha dedicado estos ultimos meses a los estudios ademas de ayudar a sus compañeros a comprender mejor las materias en estas vacaciones ... asi que nos ausentaremos toda la mañana por lo que desde ya te digo que tendras que realizar todos los quehaceres y prepararle y servirle el desayuno en la habitación a tu primo cuando este te lo pida no hagas ruido ya que anoche regreso tarde de la casa de su amigo al que fue ayudar a repasar algebra te prohibo que lo despiertes necesita descansar y menos que le cuentes de nuestra sorpresa dile que pronto volveremos entendiste__Harry movio la cabeza de arriba abajo en señal de aprobación__y penso para si que la sorprendida seria ella cuando se enterase de que su adorado hijito tal vez no lograba graduarse ya que habia pasado el año anterior a duras penas y ademas estas vacaciones las pasaba fanfarroneando y vagando con sus amigos , y que su salida nocturna no era precisamente para ayudar a su amigo mas bien era una mas de sus tantas salidas a parrandear, esto provoco una ligera sonrisa en su rostro lo que causo cierta intriga y molestia a tio Vernon el cual le hablo en tono fuerte y amenazante

__ha y ni se te ocurra encender la televisión o escuchar musica no hagas el menor ruido entendiste muchacho? Manten en silencio a esa condenada ave tuya no quiero ruido como el de temprano oiste?

__si esta todo muy claro tio Vernon __y no te preocupes tia Petunia por ningun motivo estropearia yo la gran sorpresa de ustedes__esto ultimo lo dijo en un tono sarcastico y Lugo salio de la cocina para subir a su habitación aun con la sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, pensaba como disfrutaria el verles las caras cuando se enteraran de las tareas que realizaba Dursley con sus amigos claro el ya no estaria para cuando esto sucediera ya que al cumplir los 17 años se iria de esa casa para nunca mas volver era lo que mas lo reconfortaba de poder alcanzar la mayoria de edad seria libre de ir donde el quisiera ademas el ya tenia su propia casa gracias a la herencia de su padrino pero aun no estaba decidido a vivir alli ya que seguro Snape ya habia delatado la ubicación del lugar al señor tenebroso debia contactarse con Lupin y los demas de la orden para saber que habia sucedido con la seguridad de la casa y cuartel de la orden. Seguro podria contactarse con algunos de ellos en la madriguera ya que algunos estarian invitados a la boda. Habia comenzado a ordenar todo lo que aquella lechuza revoltosa habia tirado al suelo cuando entro tio Vernon a la habitación

__ya nos vamos muchacho__no olvides todo lo que te ordenamos ademas de mas esta decirte que no quiero a ninguno de tus fastidiosos amigos raros y locos de tu colegio no quiero a ningun mago desquiciado en mi casa oiste Potter ya suficiente es tener que soportarte a ti todos los dias __esto ultimo lo dijo con mucho desprecio lo que provoco una mirada de furia por parte de Harry

__no te preocupes por mis amigos ellos no tienen porque venir aquí y por lo de tener que soportarme te digo que ya pronto podras descansar de mi como yo de ustedes__lo dijo con la cara sonrojada de rabia y apretando los puños mirando desafiante a su tio__

Este prefirio ignorar el comentario y solo se limito a salir de la habitació el fondo estaba ansioso del dia que al fin se decicieran del joven mago para siempre.

Y asi sin mas los Dursley se fueron quedando Harry en la casa en completo silencio solo escuchandose de vez en cuando los fuertes ronquidos de Dudley que dormia en su habiación. Harry bajo a ordenar la cocina y la sala pensando en lo poco que le quedaba por soportar esta insufrible vida junto a una familia que nunca lo quiso. Asi transcurrio parte de la mañana ordenando y limpiando cuando de pronto escucha sonar el timbre

Se apresuró en ir a abrir para que con el sonido no despierte a su odioso primo.

**Continuara...**

* * *

¿Y?, ¿que les pareció?


End file.
